Pourquoi moi?
by exendra
Summary: Erza part dans un autre monde effectuer une mission de plus de cent ans. Dans le monde de nos mages, il ne se dérouleras que 7 jours alors que dans celui qu'est Erza, il se dérouleras 7 ans. Comment vas t elle en revenir?
1. le début d'une longue histoire

**1: Le début d'une longue histoire. **

Nous sommes dans la ville de Magnolia où reigne toujours le calme et la sérénité.

\- HAAAA!

Enfin presque... Se que vous venez d'entendre étaits le jeune mage de feu au cheveux rose avec sont écharpe enrouler autour du cou, Natsu qui avais été lancer durans une baguare par le jeune mage de glace toujours entrins de se déshabiller, Grey.

\- Grey: Ben dit donc Natsu, tu te ramoli?!

\- Natsu: Grey! Espèce d'exibitionniste! Je vais te démonter!

\- Grey: Vient, j'attend que sa!

Et oui, ici c'est Fairy Tail, la meilleur guilde de Magnolia. Elle est aussi connue pour le gravage que ces membres provoque à chaque fois... mais bon c'est sa qui fais son charme. Au millieu de ce gravus, une jeune fille blonde, Lucy, assise au bar de la guilde accompagné de la barwomen, Mirajane, une jeunne fille au cheveux blanc et d'un chat bleu, Happy, poussas un soupir de désespoir.

\- Lucy: PFffff... Je sent que sa vas encore tourné en baguare général...

\- Happy: Aye! Mais c'est aussi sa qui fais notre particularité! Nos bastons! -

Mirajane: Oui Lucy. Happy à raison, enfin, en quelques sortes. Si ils s'amusent comme sa, laissons les faire.

\- Lucy: Oui mais bon... A chaque fois je me ramasse des coups... -

Happy: Chiffe molle!

\- Lucy: Espèce de Sale Matou! T'irais pas rejoindre Carla? Je suis sur que tu préfère sa compagnie à la mienne.

\- Happy: Là c'est sur! Bon j'y vais! Dit-il en partant les yeux en coeur.

La jeune blonde et la barwomen se regardèrent et se mirent à rire. Tout d'un coûp, il n'eu plus aucun bruit. La fameuse Titania venait d'entrée et avais déjas assomer Grey. On eu même pas le temps de dire "ouf" que tout fut remis en place. S'attisfaite de l'effet qu'elle avait fait, la jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates allas rejoindre Lucy et Mirajane au bar.

\- Mirajane: Tient Erza sa fait plaisir de te voir parmis nous!

\- Lucy: Ces vrai t'étais passer où ses derniers jours?

\- Erza: Juste régler des bricoles avec le conseil, rien de grave.

\- Natsu: Hey Lucy! Tu vient j'ai trouver une mission qui devrait te plaire!

\- Lucy: J'ose même pas imaginer... Tu vient avec Erza?

\- Erza: Non, j'ai une autre.

Dit-elle en déposant une affiche sur le bar. Celle-ci étais différente des affiches de missions normales ou de S- Quest que Lucy avait pu voir. Elle avait l'air plus ancienne et, surtout, la récompenses était beaucoups plus importante. En voyant sa, Mirajane regardas Erza bizarement, se qui pertubas Lucy.

\- Mirajane: Tu est sur Erza?

\- Lucy: Pourquoi?

\- Erza: Ceci est une mission de plus de 100 ans. Ces missions sont les plus diffciles que tu puisse trouvé.

\- Lucy: Ho! Sa à l'air effrayant... Dit- elle tremblotant.

\- Natsu: Quoi! Une mission de plus de 100 ans! Je veux la faire!

\- Ceci t'ai interdit!

C'est alors qu'un petit vieux à la moustache et au cheveux gris coiffé d'un bonnet s'avancas vers eux. Malgrés son phisyque, il semblais avoir le respect des membres de la guildes.

\- Lucy: A bon? Pourquoi maître?

\- Maître: Parce que seul les mâges de rang S et seulement ceux-ci peuvent les prendres.

\- Natsu: Et si on est accompagné d'Erza?

\- Grey: T'es bouché ou quoi? Il a dit seul les mages de rangs S et seulement eux peuvent les faires.

\- Natsu: Comment tu parle le Glacon sur pattes?!

\- Grey: Laferme Flamèche!

\- Natsu: Exibitionniste!

\- Grey: Tête de flamme!

\- Erza:SILENCE!

\- Grey/Natsu: on est pôtes, on est pôtes.

\- Erza: C'est mieux.

\- Natsu: Et en quoi consiste cette mission?

\- Erza: Je dois traversé un portail qui me conduiras dans un autre monde afin de détruire une guilde noir qui sévit sur nos deux mondes.

\- Lucy: Et comment tu vas trouver le portail?

\- Erza: Il s'ouvriras dans deux jours et se réouvriras sept jours plus tard.

\- Lucy: Tu ne sauras jamais terminer cette mission en 7 jours! C'est impossible!

\- Erza: En faite si...

\- Mirajane: Comment?

\- Erza: Leurs temps est différents là bas? Ce qui veut dire que 1 jour ici égale 1 an là bas.

\- Tous le monde: QUOI!

\- Grey: Attend sa veut dire que tu vas y rester pendant 7 ans!

\- Natsu: Wouaw! Calcon- man sait réfléchir!

\- Grey: Tu m'cherche!

\- Natsu: Vient que j'te dégomme!

\- Erza: Vous allez... ARRETEZ!

\- Natsu/Grey: On est pote, on est pote.

\- Maître: Tu est sur Erza? 7 ans c'est quand même long? Et en plus tu seras seule, sans aucune possibilité d'avoir de l'aide de notre part.

\- Erza: Je suis décider Maître. En plus, sa m'aideras à gagner en puissance.

\- Maître: Promet moi juste de revenir en un seul morceau, ou encore en vie.

\- Erza: Il ne faut pas s'inquiété.

Alors? (désoler pour les fautes)


	2. un retour plutôt grandiose

**2\. Un retour plutôt grandiose.**

Deux jours plus tard, Erza partis vers le fameux portail pour sa mission en promenant de revenir en vie. Les trois premiers jours, la guilde restas inquiète pour Erza. Mais après, elle repris son ambiance normale. Entre baston, baston et, ho changement, destruction de tous, ils ne virent pas passez les jours. Jusqu'au moment où une guilde noir décidas de les attaquer. Fairy Tail vit sa comme une façons de s'occuper mais changeas vite d'avis quand ils se retrouvèrent tous KO, vraiment tous.

\- Maître de la guilde noir: hahaha Fairy Tail la meilleur guilde du pays? Mon œil! Vous êtes tellement facile a battre!

\- Natsu: Ouais ses sa j'vais te dégommer. Dit-il en essayant de se relever mais retombas immédiatement.

\- Grey: Dit pas sa en t'effondrant imbécile...

\- Natsu: Laferme...

\- Maître de la guilde noir: Bon il est temps d'en finir.

Et il fit apparaitre une énorme boule de lumière sombre, tellement sombre, on aurait dit de la magie des ténèbres concentrer. En voyant cette attaque, Makarof, le Maître savait qu'ils ne tiendrait pas longtemps si ils se faisait toucher, cette attaque aurais même de grande chances de les tuer, tous, d'un coup...

\- Maître de la guilde noir: C'est la fin!

\- Makarov: BOUGER TOUS!

Ils eurent tous juste le temps de bouger que l'attaque les fraulas. Soulager de l'avoir éviter, Makarof poussas un soupir mais remarquas vite que où se dirigeais l'attaque se trouvais une silhouette. Il ne fut pas le seul à la voir car il n'étais pas le seul a crier.

-Toute le guilde: ATTENTION!

La personne eu a peine le temps de se retourner que l'attaque arrivas dessus. Il fut étonner de voir que l'attaque se coupas en deux au contacte de la personne. Quand l'attaque disparut, on pus apercevoir cette mystérieuse personne avec la main avancer comme pour dire qu'avec seul sa main nue, elle pu arrêter cette attaque. Toutes les personnes présente n'en croyais pas leurs yeux, même celui qui avais lancer cette attaque n'en croyais pas ses yeux, quelqu'un avais pus arrêter cette attaque avec autans de facilité. Ensuite il se mit à sourire, si cette personne étais aussi puissante qu'elle l'avais montrer, se combat serais fort excitant.

\- Makarov: Comment a t-il fait?

\- Elfman: Cette attaque était pourtant d'une puissance inouïs.

\- Maître de la guilde noir: Si tu est aussi puissant que j'ai pus voir se serais un réel plaisir de me battre avec toi.

\- Makarov: Mais qui est t-il?

La personne disparut et réapparut directement devant le maître de la guilde noir. On aurait pas pus dire grand chose sur son physique, même rien car il ou elle était recouvert d'une longue cape qui cachait l'intégralité de son corp et d'une capuche qui cachait son visage.

\- Sa me serviras d'échauffement.

\- Makarov: _On peut déjas dire que c'est une femme._

\- Maître de la guilde noir: Vient te battre!

Aussi tôt qu'il commencèrent à se battre, leurs combats fut difficile a suivre tellement que les deux mages était puissants et allait vite. D'un coté, de nombreuses attaques de types ténèbres furent lancé en peu temps et de l'autre des attaque de plusieurs éléments, a vrais dire, on aurait eu du mal a croire que toute ces attaques venait d'une seule personne car on avait pus y apercevoir pratiquement tous les éléments qu'on pouvait connaître. Natsu cru apercevoir l'espace d'un instant un hurlement du Dragon de feu mais après se dit que s'était peut être une attaque fort similaire tout en gardant sa première idée en tête. Tout d'un coup ils se stoppèrent. Le maître de la guilde noir avais l'air épuiser alors que l'autre personne ne montrais aucun signe de fatigue même si on ne pouvait pas voir grand chose sous sa capuche.

\- Maître de la guillde noir: ffff... Montre ffff... moi ton ffff... visage...

\- Et pourquoi je ferais sa?

\- Maître de la guilde noir: Car je tient a voir contre qui je me bas.

\- Dans ce cas...

Elle retiras sa cape d'un coup, le maître de le guilde fus surpris quand il vit son visge. Les mages de la guilde de Fairy tail ne le voyais pas car elle leur tournait le dos. La seule chose qu'il pouvais voir étais des cheveux attaché en queue haute qui lui arrivais au début des cuisse et de couleur rouge écarlate. Se rouge écarlate; ils ne l'avaient vu qu'une seul fois et ses pour sa qu'il la reconnurent directement.

\- Toute la guilde de Fairy Tail: ERZA!

Alors? Vos avis?


	3. 7 ans, ça change une personne

**3\. 7 ans, ça change une personne.**

\- Maître de la guilde noir: Toi!

Il essorilla de lui donner un coup mais elle l'esquiva facilement et arrivas derrière lui. Ce qui pus faire en sorte que les membres de Fairy Tail puissent la voir de fasse. Elle avait l'air d'avoir pris quelques centimètres ainsi que de la poitrine, avais une taille plus fine et élancer, son visage n'avais pas tellement changé mais avais l'air beaucoup plus mature. En claire, la Erza qui se trouvait devant eux était bien différente de l'ancienne. Les membres de la guilde noir foncèrent sur elle pour aider leur maître, mais au moment où ils voulurent bouger, elle chuchota un truc imperceptible et les membres de la guilde furent pris dans une sorte d'explosion qui les mis tous KO.

\- Maître de la guilde noir: Se combat n'était-il pas entre toi et moi?

\- Erza: Je trouvais que ce combat commençait à être un peu ennuyeux.

\- Maître de la guilde noir: Tu veux dire que tu vois ce combat comme un jeu? Dans ce cas, tu vas vite perdre ton jeu.

\- Erza: T'inquiète pas, je vais vite mettre à terme se combat, comme je te l'ai dit, je commence à m'ennuyer...

\- Maître de la guilde noir: Je veux bien voir ça! Amène-toi!

\- Erza: Avec plaisir.

Elle se lança vers lui pendant que lui tantras de la piégé quand elle sera près de lui mais fus vite surpris quand elle disparut et réapparut derrière lui en le transperças avec une attaque de type feu. Il tenta de rester debout mais ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était déjà à terre, la tête sous la chaussure d'Ezra.

\- Maître de la guilde noir: Co Comment a tu fais sa...?

\- Erza: Je t'avais dit que j'allais vite mettre à terme se combat, maintenant tu peux dire tes prières car ses la fin.

\- Maître de la guilde noir: !

On put apercevoir une lueur sombre apparaitre au niveau de son pied, elle allait le tuer, il le savait mais essayas quand même de se délivrer. Mais il savait que s'était peine perdus. Elle commença a appuyé son pied plus fort sur sa tête quand...

\- Makarov: Arrête Erza! Ce n'est pas toi tuer quelqu'un!

Elle le regarda puis reposas son regard sur le maître de la guilde. Après un court instant un sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres.

\- Erza: Tient, ça me donne une autre idée.

Elle leva son pied et le pris par la gorge.

\- Erza: Ta guilde n'est-elle pas sous les ordres de Dark Devil?

\- Maître de la guilde noir: oui pourquoi?

\- Erza: Je voudrais que tu leur passe un mot de ma part.

\- Maître de la guilde noir: N'a-t-elle pas été détruit?

\- Erza: Si c'est même moi qui l'ai détruit mais je voudrais que tu le passe ou autre guilde qui y sont affiliée.

\- Maître de la guilde noir: Et c'est?

\- Erza: Que le projet Wizard 2.4 n'a pas complètement réussi.

\- Maître de la guilde noir: Alors ses toi...

Elle tendit la main gauche vers la gauche et fit apparaître un portail. Elle lui fit un grand sourire sadique à sa dernière réflexion et le lanças dedans. Elle allait aussi y entrée quand...

\- Natsu: Erza où vas-tu?

\- Erza: J'ai une dernière chose à régler.

Et elle disparut dans le portail.

Tous les membres de la guilde était de retour à la guilde, et s'était tous soigné. Une fois soigné, ils commencèrent à parler de ce qui s'était passé là-bas.

\- Natsu: N'empêche vu avez vu comme elle était balès!

\- Wakaba: J'aurais jamais cru que sa aurait été elle.

\- Grey: Tu m'étonne! Elle avait beau déjà être balèze avants, ça n'avait rien avoir avec la puissance qu'elle avait ici.

\- Guildartz: C'est vrai que ça n'a rien à voir. Je me demande comment elle a fait pour arriver à une telle puissance.

\- On parle de moi?

Ils se retournèrent tous vers la vois et aperçurent Erza assise sur la rambarde de l'étage la tête poser sur sa main. Son expression semblait assez différente de celle qu'ils avais vue sur son visage lors du combat. Mais ils ne firent aucune réflexion tellement ils étaient content de la revoir.

\- Lucy: Erza! Sa fais plaisir de te revoir!

\- Happy: Aye! Tu nous as manqué!

\- Erza: Vous aussi vous m'êtes manqué. Je ne savais pas que je manquerais autans en une semaine seulement. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Mirajane: On s'est dit aussi que tu étais partis de ton cotés pendant 7 ans.

\- Wakaba: Et sa te fais combien maintenant? Environs 25?

\- Erza: 26 ans.

\- Makao: Et sa se voie vraiment. Tu n'as plus du tout l'air d'une gamine, t'a un magnifique et sexy corps de femme. Dit-il en saignant du nez.

Toute la guilde s'attendait à le voir voler à l'autre bout du bâtiment ou être enfoncé dans le sol. Mais contre toute attente, elle fit rien et se mit à sourire avants de dire.

\- Erza: Tes en manque ou t'arrive plus à trouver de copine que tu me dis ça.

Toute la guilde choquée.

\- Erza: Ben quoi?

\- Makao: Bon ça va je m'en vais. Dit-il en désespèrent.

\- Natsu: Tu ne la pas envoyer de l'autre côté de la guilde.

\- Grey: Ou envoyé six pied sous terre.

\- Erza: Et alors?

\- Natsu/Grey: Ses ce qu'aurais fait Erza! Tu n'es pas la vrai Erza!

Alors? Vos avis? bien ou pas?


	4. Quelques changements

Erza: -"

Ils commencèrent à la fouillé de partout, Natsu mit même ses mains sans faire exprès sur sa poitrine ce qui la fit rougir contre toute attente. Elle réagit seulement quand Grey essayas de regarder en dessous de son T-shirt. Elle les attrapa par le T-shirt et les tapas l'un avec l'autre.

\- Erza: Vous essayer de faire quoi la?

\- Natsu/Grey: Bin bu bout...

\- Makarov: Sa m'a l'air bien bruyant ici. Tient Erza, tu as enfin décidée de revenir parmi nous.

\- Erza: Ha maître il me semblait bien que je ne vous avais pas encore vu.

\- Makarov: Natsu et Grey ont déjà fait des conneries?

\- Lucy: Ils l'on pratiquement déshabillée en disant que se n'étais pas la vrai Erza car elle n'avait pas envoyé Makao à l'autre bout de la guilde après qu'il aille essayer de la draguer.

\- Makarov: C'est vrai que ses blizzard. Aurais-tu gagné en maturité?

\- Makao: Sa serais logique vu qu'elle prit 7 ans. Ça ne te fait rien d'approcher de la trentaine. Dit-il avec un sourire narguer.

\- Erza: Tans que je n'approche pas de la quarantaine comme certain. Dit-elle en lui rendant son sourira.

\- Natsu: et de deux!

\- Makao: Bon j'ai compris...

\- Levy: Ben dit donc tes d'humeur cassante Erza.

\- Happy: Toi qui avais l'habitude de frapper et envoyer tout le monde dans les airs.

\- Erza: Je n'ai pas envie de me fatiguer.

\- Mirajane: Tient faisons la fête pour le retour d'Erza!

\- Toutes la guilde: OUAIS!

Ils commençaient ou même recommencèrent à faire la fête, ben ouais chez eux il ne faut aucun prétextes pour qu'ils fassent le fête, et espérons que ça ne finisse pas comme d'habitude, en baston dans laquelle tous vas être détruit. Un verre fut servis à tout le monde et ils trinquèrent tous au retour d'Erza. Alors que le principal concerné allait rejoindre le bar, quelqu'un l'interpelas.

\- Kana: Hey Erza! Tu veux boire un verre de sake?

\- Erza: Ouais volontiers mais juste un seul ou sinon je ne m'arrêterais plus.

\- Lucy: Tu bois de l'alcool maintenant?

\- Erza: J'ai changé plus que vous pourriez le pensée.

\- Mirajane: Tient alors ton verre de sake.

\- Kana: Allez Cu sec avec moi Erza!

\- Erza: OK!

Et ce premier verre fut suivi de plusieurs autres où à la fin elle faisait un duel avec Kana pour savoir qui tiendrais le plus et ses Erza qui gagnèrent. Elle commença ensuite à draguer tous les garçons de la guilde, au plus grand bonheur de certains. Et quand je dis tous, ses tous, à la limite, elle harcela même Natsu pour qu'il l'embrasse et finis sa soirée endormis à côté de celui-ci. Toute la guilde pour le nargué, l'obligeas même à la ramené à Fairy Hills. Sur le chemin, Erza sur le dos, il était accompagné de Happy, Grey et Lucy. Grey ne ratas pas l'occasion de se foutre de lui par rapport à la soirée. Celui-ci essaya à plusieurs reprises de lui foutre un coup de poing mais fut rappeler à l'ordre par Lucy qui lui rappelèrent qu'il avait quelqu'un sur le dos. Une fois arrivée devant l'entrée, Lucy remarqua qu'elle était seule. Apres avoir regardé autour d'elle, elle entendit du bruit sur le côté du bâtiment. Elle se dit tout de suite "ils ne font quand même pas sa..." et vit vite qu'ils étaient aussi débile qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. En effet, ils essayaient d'escalader le mur pour entrer par la fenêtre.

\- Lucy: Pourquoi vous faites son espèce d'imbécile! Il y a une porte d'entrée et ses pas pour les chiens!

\- Grey: Ouais mais ses un dortoir pour fille alors on ne peut pas y entrée. Alors on entre par la fenêtre, comme on fait chez toi.

\- Lucy: Tous le monde ses qu'on la ramène alors vous pouvez entrés!

\- Natsu: Gloups!

\- Grey: Que qu'il a encore l'allumette ambulante.

\- Natsu: Elle m'étrangle... Gloups.

Elle avait commencé à le serré au début légèrement mais au fur y a mesure, elle avait commencée à renforcé son étreinte jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à étrangler se pauvre Natsu. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air qu'elle fasse sa pour lui faire mal mais plutôt parce qu'elle avait peur. Lucy en s'approchant vi sur son visage une expression de terreur. Alors qu'ils allaient commencer à essayer de desserrer son étreinte, elle la desserra elle-même et se remit à dormir normalement.

\- Natsu: Ouf! J'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer. Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris?

\- Lucy: Elle avait une expression de terreur sur le visage, elle faisait peut être un cauchemar.

\- Happy: Elle, faire un cauchemar? Se serais plutôt le cauchemar qui aurait peur d'elle.

\- Grey: Tu sais que si elle t'aurait entendu, tu ne serais déjà plus de ce monde.

\- Lucy: Bon allons la ramener dans sa chambre et cette fois par l'entrée.

Elle dit sa car les deux gus recommencèrent déjà à essayer de monter par le mur. Ils rentrèrent cette fois par l'entrée principale en passant devant plusieurs chambres essayant de trouver celle d'Erza. Grey et Lucy étaient désespérer en voyant Natsu et Happy faire les ninjas pour ne pas qu'on les "voyant". Mais ils étaient tous sauf silencieux, surtout Natsu qui n'avait pas très facile avec un "poids" sur le dos. Une fois arriver, ils entrèrent sans problèmes, Levy leurs avais donné la clef de sa chambre. Aussi vite rentré, Natsu la mise dans son lit et se dirigeais déjà vers le frigo avants que Lucy ne l'arrête et qu'ils partirent tous la laissant seule dans le noir seulement éclairé par la lune qui était pleine. Mais, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas et qu'ils ne sauront peut être jamais, c'est que l'expression de terreur qui se trouvait sur son visage alors qu'ils étaient encore en bas n'étaient que le début d'horribles nuits hantée de cauchemar pour Erza.

Avis?


	5. les effets secondaire de l'alcool

**5\. Les effets secondaires de l'alcool**

Erza se réveillas au matin dans sa chambre avec un énorme mal de tête. Après que son mal de tête se soit calmé, elle remarqua qu'il étaitdéjà 10h. Elle alla dans sa salle de bain se préparée en repensent à l'affreuse nuit qu'elle avaitpassé. Pourquoi repensait elle à tous sa alors que s'était finis, elle n'avait plus rien à craindre alors pourquoi? Pourquoi tout cela hantaitsa nuit pour lui faire vivre d'affreux cauchemar? Quand elle finit de se préparée, elle se dirigea vers la guilde tout en continuant à penser à cette nuit, peut-être avait elle fait ces cauchemar car elle avait énormément, et ce mots n'est pas encore assez grand, bus. Elle fut sortis de ses pensées quand elle entra dans la guilde et rattrapas Natsu avants qu'il ne la percute. Comme d'habitude, s'était la bastongénérale à la guilde.

\- Natsu: Hey! Moi aussi j'veu me battre et foutre une raclée à Grey! Tien, pourquoi je n'avance pas?

Il leva la tête et vit qu'il n'avançait pas car Erza le tenais par le col de son T-shirt.

\- Natsu: Erza! Ne me tape pas! Ses pas moi qui à fais que j'atterrisse sur toi.

\- Jet: T'inquiète pas, après la déclaration qu'elle tefait hier, je ne crois pas qu'elle va te taper.

\- Erza: Qu'elle déclaration?

\- Makao: Hier après avoir battus Kana au concours d'alcool...

\- Kana: J'aurais ma revanche!

\- Makao: Bref, après ça, tu t'es mise à draguer tous les garçons et surtout Natsu que tu harcelais pour qu'il t'embrasse, tous cela jusqu'àce que tu t'endormes à côté de lui. En tout cas, je préférais quand tu draguais les autres.

Pendant son récit, Erza s'était mise à rougir, mais étais se parce qu'elle était gêné ou parce qu'elle était en colère. Elle lâcha Natsu et se dirigeas vers le bar.

\- Erza: Voilà pourquoi je vais éviter de boire à partir de maintenant.

\- Kana: A non! Je veux me revanche!

\- Makao: Et moi ça ne me dérange pas. Dit-il une goutte de sang au nez.

\- Wakaba: Moi non plus.

\- Erza: Pervers! Vous avez besoins qu'une femme soit soule pour qu'elle vous drague?

\- Makao: Non mais sais plus excitant quand elle est soul.

\- Romeo: Papa arrête!

\- Makao: Romeo! Depuis quand tes la!?

\- Romeo: Depuis que tes arriver. Ses pour dire comme tu t'intéresses plus aux filles.

\- Jet: Tu te fais même casser par ton fils vieux!

\- Mirajane: Et il déprime.

\- Lucy: Je crois qu'il commence à avoir l'habitude avec Erza.

\- Erza: Cette fois ce n'est pas moi.

\- Mirajane: C'est vrai qu'hier t'étais comment dire, motivé après tous les garçons.

\- Erza: C'est pour ça que je ne vais plus boit autans

_\- Happy: Psys. Hey Mira, si sa tombe, quand elle boit ses sa vrai nature qui ressort._

_\- Mirajane: Sa voudrait dire qu'elle aurait les béguins pour Natsu!_

_\- Happy: Ses beaux l'amourrrrrrr!_

\- Erza: Vous savez, j'ai tout entendus.

\- Mirajane: Ah bon? Heu...

\- Natsu: J'me fais chier!

\- Grey: Arrête de gueuler comme ça! Tu nous casse les oreilles!

\- Natsu: Qu'es's'qu's'tu dis Calbar man!

\- Erza: Vous n'allez pas commencer vous deux!

\- Grey: Sava on s'calme!

\- Natsu: Bon je vais chercher une mission.

Le jeune mage de feu se dirigeas vers les panneaux des affiches et commandas à regarder après une mission qui pourrait rapporter un max. comme il le dirait si bien. Pendant ce temps au bar, Lucy et Mirajane continuerai d'embêter Erza sur son attitude la veille envers un certain mage aux cheveux roses. Celle-ci n'arrêtais pas de leur expliquer que sa pouvais arriver quand quelque buvais trop et qu'elles comprendraient si elles avaientdéjà bu. Et elle termina par.

\- Erza: Et si vous êtes jalouses, ne vous inquiété pas, je vous le laisse.

\- Mirajane: Moi je dis que t'ai en manque.

\- Lucy: En manque de quoi?

\- Erza: Et en quoi ça te regarderais?

\- Lucy: QUOI! De sa que tu veux dire! Ta déjà essayer?

\- Erza: Ouais pourquoi?

\- Lucy/Mirajane: Et tu disça comme sa toi!

\- Erza: Pourquoi je le cacherais? Et j'ai quand même 26 ans.

\- Lucy: Ouais mais bon. Moi je n'ose même pas y penser.

\- Erza: Tu verras quand tu commenceras.

\- Lucy: Chuis trop jeune!

Après cette réflexion Erza et Mirajane se mirent à rire bientôt suivit de Lucy. Alors qu'elles calmèrent leur fou rire Natsu revint avec une affiche à la main.

\- Natsu: J'ai trouvé une mission!

\- Lucy: J'ai peur.

\- Erza: C'est quoi comme mission?

\- Natsu: On doit retrouver un collier volé par des bandits.

\- Lucy: Ha ben sa à l'air d'aller.

\- Natsu: Hey caleçon man tu viens avec nous?

\- Grey: L'afferme flammèche ambulante et ouais j'veux bien venir.

\- Jubia: Jubia voulait que Grey-sama reste avec elle.

\- Natsu: Et toi Erza tu viens avec nous?

\- Mirajane: Elle vient de revenir d'une mission de 7 ans, tu ne vois pas qu'elle devrait un peu se reposer?

\- Erza: Non ça ne dérange pas, sa seras facile en plus.

\- Natsu: Alors! En route!

Désoler pour ma longue absence mais bon j'était beaucoup occuper :/


	6. Première mission après le retour

**6\. Première mission après le retour**

Nous retrouvons notre équipe dans le train, et au plus grand malheur de Natsu, le trajet durerait 3 heures. Il était étendubizarrement sur la banquette du train en face de Lucy, Grey et Happy. Ceux-ci étaient désespérer de le voir à chaque fois comme ça. Quand Erza s'installas à côtés de celui-ci elle déposa sa main sur son visage et le changement fut immédiat car il arrêtas de gémir et se mit à dormir.

\- Erza: Voilà au moins il arrêtera.

\- Lucy: Tient d'habitude tu la tape pour l'endormir.

\- Grey: Te serais tu ramollie?

\- Happy: Tiens-tu à mourir Grey?

\- Erza: Non je ne me suis pas ramollie, comme je l'ai dit, je ne tape plus car je n'ai pas envie de me fatiguer.

\- Grey: Dit plutôt que ta pas envie de le taper car ta peur de lui faire mal.

\- Erza: Happy avais raison. T'a envie de mourir?

\- Lucy: Tu ferais mieux de te taire.

\- Grey: Sava j'ai compris j'me tais.

Le reste du voyage se passas dans le calme surtout sur le faite que tout le monde dormais. Une fois arriver, Lucy qui était la seule qui s'était réveiller commenças par réveiller Grey qui réveillas en même temps Happy puis Erza et Natsu. Quand ils sortirent du train, Natsu était en pleine forme alors que d'habitude il était encore une épave porté la plupart du temps par Erza.

\- Natsu: Ouaaaa! J'ai la pêche!

\- Lucy: Ha ben sa se voie...

\- Grey: Pour une fois que t'es pas une épave.

\- Natsu: Il dit quoi calbar man?!

\- Grey: Comment tu m'asappelé l'allumette ambulante?!

\- Natsu: Exhibitionniste!

\- Grey: Tête de flamme!

\- Erza: Fermer la tout de suite ou je vous envois six pied sous terre!

\- Grey/Natsu: On est potes!

\- Happy: On dirait que l'ancienne Erza n'est pas complètement parti.

\- Erza: Ce sont des cas désespérer donc j'y suis obliger.

\- Lucy: Bon on doit aller où maintenant?

\- Natsu: Heu...

\- Erza: Laisse-moi regarder. Dit-elle en lui arrachant l'affiche des mains.

\- Grey: Alors?

\- Erza: On doit aller à l'autre bout de la ville.

\- Natsu: En avant alors!

Notre équipe préférer se dirigeas vers l'adresse indiquée et se retrouvèrent devant une énorme villa entourée d'un jardin faisant le double du bâtiment. Natsu, Grey et Happy était ébahis par la taille du bâtiment alors que Erza et Lucy n'y faisait pas vraiment attention.

\- Natsu: Wouaww! C'est énorme!

\- Erza: J'ai déjà vue plus grand.

\- Lucy: Sa vas encore.

\- Grey: Elle est plus grande que la guilde!

\- Erza: Bon on entre.

\- Happy: Aye!

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le gris, elle s'ouvrit toute seule et ils entrèrent dans l'habitation. Une fois entrée ils firent la connaissance du commanditaire de la mission.

\- Bonjour jeune mage, je m'appelle George. Je suppose que vous venez de Fairy Tail?

\- Erza: Oui. Nous sommes venus pour la mission. Pourriez-vous nous expliquer en quoi consiste la mission exactement?

\- George: Oui bien sûr. Venez, allons-nous mettre àl'aise pour que je vous explique.

Le groupe suivit l'homme jusqu'a dans une pièce qui devait être la salle à manger. Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table.

\- George: En fait, il y a quelques semaines, une guilde noir m'a voler un collier d'une grande valeur sentimental mais qui vaux aussi sont prix. C'est un gros collier en or orné de rubis et de saphir dont le pendentif est une grande émeraude. Et j'espérais qu'une guilde se désirerais à accepter la mission jusqu'àce que vous arriviez.

\- Erza: Ne vous inquiéter pas, nous allons retrouver cette guilde noir et vous rapporter votre collier.

\- Natsu: Par Assad, vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve cette guilde?

\- George: Tous ce que je sais, c'est qu'on ne les voit que la nuit pour voler, en fait, je ne suis pas le seul dans ce village à être voler.

\- Lucy: On vous promet qu'on va s'en occuper.

\- Natsu: Yosh! On va les dégommer!

\- George: Je vous remercie.


	7. premier combat

**7: Premier combat**

Le groupe sortie de la propriétée et se dirigeas vers la forêt. Une fois bien enfoncée dans la forêt, ils s'arrêtèrent pour installer leurs affaires.

\- Grey: Sa doit faire longtemps pour toi Erza de faire une mission comme ça.

\- Erza: C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps, et surtout sa à l'air peut être bizard mais ça me fait bizard d'être revenue dans ce monde.

\- Natsu: Il était comment ce monde?

\- Erza: Pas tellement différent de celui-ci sauf que la magie est légèrement diminuée donc j'ai eu du mal en arrivant ici. Et surtout la nourriture.

\- Grey: La nourriture?

\- Erza: Elle était dégelasse là-bas, il n'avait même pas de gâteau... Mais aussi, j'ai passé mon temps à m'entrainer et à me battre donc ça fait du bien de revenir.

\- Happy: Erza n'a pas changé au niveau des gâteaux.

Ils rigolèrent tous puis finirent de ranger pour ensuite partir à la recherche de la guilde. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit tombée. Grey était en tête de fil suivit d'Erza et de Natsu qui faisait le guignol et de Lucy qui se plaignait d'avoir mal aux pieds.

\- Natsu: C'est quand qu'on va les retrouvés? J'ai envie de m'battre moi!

\- Grey: Arrête un peu de beugler! Tu m'casse les oreilles!

\- Natsu: Tu veux t'battre caleçon-man?!

\- Grey: Vient que j'te dégomme allumette ambulante!

\- Erza: Ne m'obligez pas à m'énerver.

\- Grey/Natsu: Mouais...

\- Erza: De quoi?

\- Grey: R rien! J'ai rien dit!

Elle se tourna vers Natsu pour attendre sa réponse mais n'eut pas le temps car un grand bruit se fit entendre, comme un tremblement de terre. La secousse suivit du bruit fit perdre l'équilibre à Grey et Lucy. Une fois qu'ils n'entendirent plus rien ils se dirigèrent vers l'origine du bruit.

\- Happy: Mais c'est...

\- Lucy: C'est qui ça!?

\- Natsu: Wouaaa! Je vais enfin pouvoir me battre!

Devant aux se tenait un énorme monstre dans le même style que le monstre de la Lolaby et Delyora. Celui-ci les aperçut et essorillas de les attaquer. Erza se mit devant le reste du groupe aussi rapide qu'un éclaire et arrêtas le coup avec sa main et lui lanças un coup de pied en retour ce qui le fit reculer de plusieurs 10ène de mètres.

\- Grey: On dirait un monstre du livre de Zelef.

\- Erza; Parce que s'en est un.

\- Natsu: Comment tu le sais?

\- Erza: La magie qu'il dégage.

\- Lucy: Une magie de ténèbres.

\- Erza: Pas seulement, il dégage une magie similaire de celle de Zelef.

\- Grey: Comment tu peux dire ça.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le monstre lança un laser noir vers eux. Ils eurent juste le temps de l'esquiver qu'il en lança un deuxième. Grey essorillas de les protéger avec un mur de glace, mais celui-ci ne tenus même pas 2 secondes et l'aurais touché si une attaque similaires n'avait pas contre-attaqué. Ils se tournèrent tous pour voir Erza préparer une autre attaque celle-ci était de types feu et était fort similaires au hurlement du dragon de feu. Alors Natsu n'avait pas rêvé lors du combat où Erza était revenue. Quand elle lança l'attaque, elle eut un recule de plusieurs mètres. Les autres furent étonner de voir se recule, s'était comme si elle ne contrôlait pas sa magie. Leurs pensées furent coupées quand le monstre se mit à hurler. Celui-ci était dans un sal état mais continuais à attaquer. Exaspérée par sa, la jeune mage aux cheveux écarlate se mit devant lui et le fixas dans les yeux.

\- Erza: Arrête tout de suite!


	8. Questions

**8: Questions**

_Exaspérée par sa, la jeune mage aux cheveux écarlate se mit devant lui et le fixas dans les yeux._

_\- Erza: Arrête tout de suite_!

Le monstre se figea pendant un moment, le temps à Natsu de l'achever. Une fois le monstre détruit, le groupe continua son chemin.

\- Lucy: Dit Erza, comment tu fais sa avec le monstre?

\- Erza: Fais quoi?

\- Happy: Pour qu'il s'arrête comme ça.

\- Erza: J'en eu marre alors j'lui ai dit d'arrêter comme je fais avec Grey et Natsu.

\- Natsu: Et dit, je rêve ou tu as lancé un hurlement du dragon de feu?

\- Erza: Ce n'est pas exactement la même attaque, je l'ai apprise toute seule.

\- Grey: Et se monstre, vous croyez que ce monstre à un lien avec la guilde noir?

\- Erza: Surement.

\- Natsu: Alors, j'ai hâte de trouver cette guilde!

\- Happy: Aye!

\- Erza: C'est vrai que j'ai asse envie de me battre moi aussi.

\- Lucy: Tu viens de battre le monstre pratiquement toute seule...

\- Erza: Ouais mais il était franchement nul, j'ai envie d'un adversaire plus fort.

\- Natsu: Comme moi!

\- Grey: Elle te dégommerait avec facilitée.

\- Erza: Toi aussi Grey, même trop facilement.

\- Happy: Et bam! 1 à 0 pour Erza!

\- Natsu; Ha ha ha!

\- Lucy: Dit Erza, tu défends Natsu?

\- Grey: Ouais c'est vrai ça! C'est meugnon!

\- Erza: T'es jaloux?

\- Grey: Jaloux de ça? Même pas en rêve.

\- Natsu: Tu vas voir!

Ils se remirent à se battre en détruisant plusieurs arbres sur leur passage. Lucy exténuer allait demander à Erza de les arrêter mais vit qu'elle regardait quelque chose dans le vide et semblais être figée. Elle s'approcha d'elle et remarquas qu'elle avait le regard vide, la jeune constélationniste passas sa mains devant ces yeux pour voir une réaction, mais rien.

\- Lucy: Heu Grey, Natsu? Je crois qu'on a un problème.

Ils s'arrêtèrent instantanément et se dirigèrent vers elle.

\- Grey: Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

\- Lucy: Erza ne répond plus, on dirait qu'elle ne nous entend pas.

Natsu s'amusais à faire n'importe quoi devant elle pour avoir une réaction, mais encore rien. A un moment ils sentirent une puissance magique inconnue, mais extrêmement puissante puis elle disparut instantanément. Au même moment, on peut voir la paupière d'Erza se fermer et ces jambe flanchée. Natsu la rattrapas à temps avants qu'elle ne touche le sol. Celle-ci se réveilla tous de suite et vit qu'elle était dans les bras de Natsu. Son visage devint aussi rouge que ces cheveux et elle se releva de suite.

\- Erza: Qu'est ce qu'il ces passés?

\- Grey: Tu ne nous répondais plus, tu semblais être autre part et d'un coup tu tes évanouis.

\- Erza: Un bon ...

\- Happy: Ta chaud Erza que tes toute rouges. Dit-il moqueur.

\- Erza: C'est rien.

\- Lucy: Bon je crois qu'on varetourneraux camps, on en a assez eu pour aujourd'hui.

\- Natsu: Quoi! Mais je n'ai pas su me battre!

\- Erza: T'auras ta chance demain t'inquiète.

\- Natsu: Pas juste...

Ils retournèrent aux camps et se mirent presque immédiatement au lit. Tout le monde dormait sauf Natsu. Derrière ces allures d'imbécile, il s'inquiétait quand même pour ces amis. Il se demandait qu'est ce qui était arrivé à Erza pour qu'elle soit autre part comme sa et pour qu'elle perde connaissance par la suite. Elle avait changé plus qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer, il l'avais vu, surtout cette fois où il l'avait ramené à Fairy Hills. Quand elle avait fait son cauchemar qui avait manqué de le tuer. Il tourna sa tête vers elle, elle avait l'air paisible dans son sommeil, peut être les seuls moments où elle pouvait l'être, tout le monde avait remarqué que quelque chose la tracassais mais personne n'avait eu le courage de lui demander. Et pourquoi cachait-elle tant de choses? Déjà, comment avait-elle eu tous ces pouvoirs? Personne ne serais capable de maitriser autant de magie en une seule vie, personne, pourtant, elle avait réussis, mais comment? Que s'était-il passer là-bas? Sur ces pensée il s'endormi.


	9. Premières révélations

**9\. Premières révélations**

Au lever du soleil, notre équipe de mage préférée décida de ce réveillé. Sauf une. Natsu, Grey, Lucy et Happy étaient debout devant Erza qui dormaitd'undrôle de manière. Ils se demandaient comment la réveiller sans se faire tuer. Lucy avais déjà essayée de la réveiller en douceur mais ne reçus en échange qu'un lèges gémissement. Natsu proposas de la réveiller avec de l'eau mais ces 3 compagnons furent tout de suite contre.

\- Natsu: Ben pourquoi?

\- Happy: Tu tiens vraiment à mourir?

\- Grey: Quitte à faire ça, tu peux aussi lui boucher le nez sa la réveilleras tout de suite.

\- Natsu: Pour une fois il a une bonne idée.

\- Lucy: Si tu le propose si gentiment Grey, fais le.

\- Grey: QUOIII! Je tiens à rester en vie!

\- Happy: Tirons à la courte paille.

\- Lucy/Natsu: OK!

\- Grey:...

Happy préparas 4 pailles et leur proposas. Ceux-ci en choisir chacun une, fermèrent les yeux et tirèrent.

\- Lucy: Ha! Oui!

\- Natsu! YESSS!

\- Happy: Aye!

\- Grey: Non...

\- Happy: Repose en paix.

\- Grey: Merci...

Il se dirigea vers Erza toujours endormie et se mit accroupit à côté d'elle. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de lever sa main que la jeune magesauta sur lui en le tenant au coup. Il voulut lui dire d'arrêter mais ne dit rien quand il vit qu'elle avait les yeux fermer. Elle dormait toujours alors. Après quelque secondes, Erza se décidas à ouvrir ses yeux et vit qu'elle était sur Grey entrain de l'étrangler. La mage chevalière se relevas d'un coup et s'excusas à plusieurs reprises.

\- Erza: Désoler, je ne voulais vraiment pas.

\- Grey: T'inquiète, tu devais certainement rêver.

\- Erza: Ouais...

Elle commença à repenser à se rêve ou plutôt se cauchemars.

**Elle se sentait prisonnière, sans aucune possibilité de s'enfuir, ce bracelet qui se trouvait à son poignet gauche l'empêchait d'utiliser sa magie, et même si elle aurait su l'utiliser, elle se seraitfait rétamer. Au-delà de ce sentiment d'enfermement, il y avait la douleur, celle qui venait de se dispositif magique, le dispositif 2.4 qui lui avait été inséré au niveau de la poitrine. Comment était-elle arrivée dans cette situation? Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi avait on choisit qu'elle subisse tout ça? L'homme qui avait créé tout cela, elle le haïssait, voulait le tuer mais en avait aussi peur. Elle n'avait jamais vue quelqu'un d'aussi puissant. Elle avait beau en être sortie, elle avait toujours l'impression que tout cela était loin d'être finis, cette homme, le maître de la guilde Dark Devil, la guilde qu'elle devait détruire, était capable de venir dans cemonde et détruire tout sur son passage et sa plus grande crainte serais qu'il vienne détruire la guilde Fairy Tail, ces amis, ceci était l'objet de son cauchemar depuis un moment.**

\- Grey: On fait quoi maintenant?

Ceci la sortie de ses pensées. Personne n'avait vue qu'elle n'était plus avec eux l'espace d'un instant, heureusement.

\- Lucy: L'homme a dit qu'ils n'apparaissaient que la nuit, sa servirais à quelque chose qu'on chercher?

\- Erza: Il y a peut-être moyen qu'on trouve quelque chose, on ne sait jamais.

\- Happy: J'ai faim, on n'irait pas manger avants?

\- Lucy: Moi chuis d'accords!

\- Natsu: Ouais! On va manger puis on va se battre!

\- Erza: Si on trouve quelque chose...

Ils se dirigèrent tous les 5 vers un restaurant pour manger. Après s'être rempli le ventre comme il faut, ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt où ils avaient vu le monstre la veille. Ils furent étonnés en arrivant en voyant qu'il ne restait aucune trace de la bataille. Tout d'un coup, le sol sous leur pied se mit à trembler et à disparaitre pour former un énorme trou dans lequel ils tombèrent. La chute leur parut une éternité et avants d'arriver à la fin se fut le noir complet pour nos 5 mages.


	10. quelques explications?

**10\. Quelques explications?**

Grey fut le premier à se réveiller, il dut attendre quelques secondes pour s'adapter à l'obscurité et vit les autres endormis à terre. Il regarda en vitesse autour de lui pour voir où ils étaient, on aurait dit une sorte de grotte. Le jeune mage de glace se décida à réveiller les autres. Une fois réveiller et sous les ordres d'Erza, ils se mirent tous les cinq a exploré la "grotte".

\- Lucy: Cette grotte est flippante...

\- Happy: Lucy est une chiffe molle!

\- Lucy: Ferme la toi!

\- Erza: Arrêter vous deux.

\- Natsu: J'ai envie de me battre...

\- Grey: Tais-toi flammècheambulante!

\- Natsu: Ferme la Calçons-man!

\- Grey: Abruti!

Et ils se remirent à se battre. Lucy désespérer allas près d'Erza pour ne pas se prendre de coups.

\- Lucy: Tu ne les arrêterais pas?

\- Erza: Faut les laisser se dépasser, comme les chiens.

\- Grey/Natsu: QUOI! Tu nous traite de chiens?!

\- Erza: Ouais et alors?

\- Happy: Faites attention à ce que vous allez dire.

\- Lucy: Conseille d'amie.

\- Erza: Alors? Dit-elle avec un sourirenargueur.

\- Nastu/Grey: Rien...

\- Lucy: On cherche quoi en fait?

\- Erza: Un indice sur la guilde noir. Et un moyen de sortir.

\- Natsu: Baston!

\- Erza: Ferme la!

Natsu a terre.

\- Grey: Haha!

\- Erza: Tu veux le même traitement?

\- Grey: Sa iras...

\- Happy: Ai regardé, une porte et énorme!

Ils esseulèrent d'abord de l'ouvrir normalement mais la porte ne bougeas pas alors Grey essayas avec la force mais rien. Il demanda alors à Erza d'essayer et celle-ci donnas un coup de poing et la porte "explosa". Derrière la porte se trouvait un groupe de personne qui était occupé sur des sortes d'ordinateur. Quand ils virent les mages de Fairy Tail, ils les attaquèrent directement.

\- Natsu: BASTON!

\- Grey: Ouais!

\- Erza: Enfin!

La bataille ne duras pas très longtemps, tous les mages de la guilde noir ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'être battus. Alors qu'Erza battus le dernier mage, celui-ci avants de mourir lui dit.

\- Mage: Je vois qui tu es, Wizard, le maître est à ta recherche. Tu ferais mieux de faire attention...

Et il perdit connaissance. A ses paroles, Erza le lâchas et reculas légèrement. Ces yeux étaient écarquillés, elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, il était à sa recherche. Elle était condamnée.

\- Natsu: De quoi il parle Erza?

\- Grey: C'est quoi cette histoire de Wizard, déjà l'autre en avais parlé.

\- Erza: Heu... On devrait continuer...

\- Happy: J'ai trouvé un coffre où se trouvent les affaires des villageois.

\- Erza: Trouvons une sortie pour leur ramener...

Ils réussir à trouver une sortie et le reste du chemin se passas dans le silence. Erza était et tête de file et tenait le coffre. Le reste du groupe, derrière elle, la fixait en se posant des questions. Une fois arriver chez le commanditaire de la missions, ils rendirent les affairent et partir tout de suite. Dans le train, Natsu endormis par Erza dormais étaler sur la banquette avec Erza juste à côté qui dormais aussi.

\- Grey: Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est bizzard?

\- Lucy: Erza? Surtout depuis qu'on est partis pour la mission. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de Wizard? Et surtout, qui est ce fameux "maître" qui la cherche?

\- Happy: Et elle avait l'air effrayer quand il lui a dit ça.

\- Grey: Je crois qu'elle nous doit quand même des explications quand on rentrera.

\- Lucy: Tes sur?

\- Grey: Faut bien, mais avants, faudra aller en parler au maître.

\- Lucy: D'accord.


	11. Début des explications

**11\. Début des explications**

Une fois arrive à Magnolia, le groupe se dirigeas vers la guilde mais avant d'arriver, Erza leur dit qu'elle devait aller chercher quelque chose chez elle et les laissas. Grey et Lucy se regardèrent et se firent un signe, Natsu qui ne comprenais rien alors leur demandas ce qu'il se passait. Alors Grey se mit à lui expliquer.

\- Lucy: Et on s'est dit dans le train qu'en rentrent on irait voir le maître et qu'on demanderait à Erza quelques explications.

\- Natsu: C'est vrai qu'elle est vraiment bizard, surtout depuis cette fois où elle ne nous répondait plus et qu'elle a perdus connaissances quelques secondes.

\- Grey: Pourquoi nous cache-t-elle ça? On pourrait l'aider.

\- Natsu: Ouais... Faut aller voir le vieux.

Ils n'avaient pas vue le temps passer en parlant car ils étaient arrivés à la guilde.

\- Mira: Salut! Sa a été? Et où est Erza?

\- Grey: Ouais sa a été et elle chez elle.

\- Natsu: Le vieux n'est pas là?

\- Mira: Il est dans son bureau pourquoi.

\- Lucy: On doit lui parler.

Et ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers le bureau du maître. Une fois arriver devant la porte, Lucy toquas et ils entrèrent.

\- Makarov: Tient pourquoi vous êtes tous là?

\- Grey: On doit vous parler.

\- Natsu: Au sujet d'Erza.

\- Makarov: Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passer. Demandât-il perplexe.

Alors ils lui expliquèrent tous ce qu'il s'était passé durant la mission, le maître les écoutas attentivement sans rien dire. Une fois les explications terminées, les quatre mages attendaient une réponse de leur maître. Celui-ci réfléchit durant quelques secondes avant de dire.

\- Makarov: C'est vrai qu'elle nous doit quelques explications. Je voudrais aussi mettre cette histoire à la claire et savoir ce qui la tracasse. Une foi qu'elle arrivera je lui demanderais les explications.

\- Natsu: D'accord...

Ils descendirent avec le maître près des autres et virent que Erza était déjà là entrains de parler avec Mira. Avants que le maître ne dise quelque chose Gildartz lui posa une question.

\- Guildartz: Dit Erza, j'aimerais bien que tu m'éclair sur quelque chose.

\- Erza: Quoi?

\- Guildartz: Comment à tu fais pour devenir aussi puissante?

\- Erza: Heu...

\- Guildartz: Parce que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un savoir contrôler autant de magie.

\- Erza: Ben... Je n'ai fait que m'entrainer durant 7 ans alors...

\- Guildartz: J'ai déjà vue des personnes s'entrainer toute leur vie et ne jamais arriver à ce stade de puissance.

Guildartz lanças un coup d'œil vers Makarov. Alors Guildartz avait compris ce que voulait faire le maître avants même qu'il ne commence. Comment avait-ildeviné? Enfin, tout ce qui avait à comprendre c'est qu'il avait déjà tâté le champ.

\- Makarov: Et aussi...

Toute la guilde se retourna vers le maître.

\- Makarov: Tu voudrais bien m'expliquer c'est quoi cette histoire de Wizard?

\- Erza: C'est un peu long à expliquer. Dit-elle en se frottant la tête.

\- Makarov: On a tout notre temps.

Erza pris quelques secondes avant de commencer à parler. On pouvait entendre les tremblements dans sa voie, quand elle commença à parler, elle avait la tête baissée.

\- Erza: Heu... Ce que je vais vous expliquer vous paraitras surement tirer par les cheveux, mais pourtant, c'est vraiment ce qui m'est arrivé...

Personne ne parlait, tout le monde était attentif à ce qu'elle disait et ce qu'elle allait dire.

\- Erza: Quand je suis arrivée dans ce monde, d'abord je me suis entrainé pour adapter ma magie au monde. Ensuite, j'ai commencée à remplir ma mission. Au début, tout allait bien, c'était même trop facile. Puis, j'ai vite déchantée...


	12. Toute l'histoire (partie 1)

**12\. Toute l'histoire (partie 1)**

La tension était palpable dans la guilde. C'était la première fois qu'il y avait autant de silence dans la guilde. On pouvait voir à ces mains que la jeune mage écarlate tremblait.

\- Erza: Heu... Je... Comme je le disais, ces combats étaient trop faciles, jusqu'à ce que ce fût le maître de la guilde noir devant moi. Il me mit à terre en à peine 30 secondes. Je n'ai jamais vue quelqu'un d'aussi puissant. A la fin du combat, se fut le noir complet pour moi. Quand je... Je me suis réveillée, je n'avais aucune idée d'où je pouvais me trouver, je me sentais bizard, comme si je flottais dans quelque chose. J'ai vite compris d'où venais cette impression, je flottais vraiment dans quelque chose. Je pouvais voir des personnes passé autour de moi mais j'avais du mal à les entendre. Enfin, j'ai assez entendue pour comprendre pourquoi j'étais dans cette sorte de caisson. J'étais leur projet d'expérience, j'étais dans ce caisson car ils voulaient tester ma résistance aux décharges magique.

\- Mira: Des décharges magiques. Pourquoi?

Les mains d'Erza se crispèrent encore plus. Durant son explication, elle n'avait levé la tête pas une seule fois.

\- Erza: Ce n'était que des tests. 6h36... Toute les 6H36 j'avais une nouvelle décharge qui était de plus en plus forte. Cela dura 5 mois.

\- Lucy: 5 mois!

\- Gildartz: Pendant tous se temps.

\- Erza: j'aurais préféré que son reste comme ça...

\- Natsu: Nany?!

\- Erza: Ce qui m'attendait après est ce qui pourrait être inimaginable.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de son récit, elle leva la tête. Il était difficile de lire dans ces yeux. Pourtant, l'expression de son visage laissait penser au désespoir. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la joie de vivre que l'on pouvait voir avants dans ces yeux.

\- Erza: Après, je me suis retrouvée dans une sorte de cellule. Avec quelque chose sur la poitrine, quelque chose qui faisais atrocement mal.

Elle leva son T-Shirt pour leur dévoiler une énorme cicatrice au niveau de la poitrine. On pouvait voir qu'elle avait guéris mais elle était encore rouge.

\- Makarov: Mais Quesque..?

\- Erza: Il m'avait implanté un dispositif magique, le dispositif 2.4. D'où vient mon nom Wizard 2.4.

\- Makarov: Un dispositif magique?! Même les mages les plus puissants ne survivraient pas à plus de 4 décharges!

\- Erza: Pourtant je les ais supporter pendant plus de 5 ans.

\- Makarov: Impossible! Mais pourquoi ont-ils utilisé un dispositif magique?

\- Erza: Ils ont fait subir ces expériences à des centaines de personne durant ces derniers siècles dans l'espoir de créer le mage ultime. Un mage qui possèdera toute les sortes de magie qui existe.

\- Guildartz: Quelqu'un serait-il vraiment capable de contenir autant de magie?

\- Erza: En tout cas, ils m'ont transféré toute la magie qu'ils avaient.

\- Grey: Alors sa vient de la toute cette magie que tu sais métriser. Enfin, en quelques sortes d'après ce que j'ai vu.

\- Lucy: Mais sa leur servirais à quoi de t'injecter toute cette magie si après tes partit?

\- Makarov: Je crois que tu n'avais pas finis Erza, d'après ce que je vois à ta tête tu dois nous dire quelque chose.

Elle commença à chipoter à ces cheveux et baissas de nouveau la tête. Comment leur dire, ce qu'elle avait fait était impardonnable, elle s'en voulait. Pourtant, c'étaient ces amis, comment leur dire qu'elle avait crue qu'ils pouvaient l'abandonnée. Elle continua son récit, à un moment, on pouvait voir qu'elle était dedans, elle y était retournée.

**Et une décharge de plus, elle n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi se trouvait-elle là? Qu'avait elle fait pour subir tout cela? Elle était venue dans ce monde pour remplir une mission, rien de plus et pourtant elle n'avait finis en tant que projet d'expérience dans le but de faire d'elle le mage ultime. Après cette énième décharge, le maître avança vers elle, la prit par les cheveux pour lui relever la tête.**

**\- Maître: Alors, tu as toujours se stupide espoir? **

**\- Erza: Oui..!**

**\- Maître: Si ils devaient venir te chercher se serais fait depuis longtemps tu ne crois pas?**

**\- Erza: Le bas, il ne sait passer que 4 jours.**

**\- Maître: Tu vas voir, se petit truc dans tes yeux cette espoir, je vais le faire disparaitre.**

**\- Erza: On paris?**

**\- Maître: Comme tu veux.**

**Elle ne voulait pas flancher, elle devait garder espoir de pouvoir partir de là. Elle tenue 1 an de plus, 1 an de plus où elle continua à subir ces décharges et à garder espoir et pourtant, comme il l'avait dit, il réussirait à lui faire perdre cette lueur dans ces yeux et il avait réussis. C'est à partir de ce moment-là, que la mage chevalière espérait à chaque décharge que celle-ci la tue, elle n'en pouvait plus, avants elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour survivre et là, elle aurais tout fait pour mourir. Après cette énième séance, elle retourna comme à chaque fois dans sa "cellule". Elle était étendus sur le sol le regard vide, en repensant à ces anciens amis, cette guilde, Fairy Tail, elle aimerait tant y retourner mais elle y passera surement avants. Elle fut sortie de ces pensées par un bruit de pas qui venait vers elle.**

**\- Maître: Alors, comment ça va?**

**Elle le regarda avec un air sévère.**

**\- Maître: C'est quoi se regard? Je venais juste te dire que j'étais bluffé de ta résistance et aussi te dire que demain est un grand jour. Demain seras la dernière, si tu y survie, on pourra dire que tu seras devenue le mage ultime. **

**La dernière? Peut-être pourrait-elle survivre et partir de là. Elle pourrait retrouver ces amis. Elle commençait seulement à se réjouir que la parole du maître la fit vite stopper.**

**\- Maître: Espérons que tu vas y survivre.**


	13. Toute l'histoire (partie 2)

**13\. Toute l'histoire (partie 2)**

**Comment sa survivre? Alors, soit je survie et je m'enfuis soit je meurs... Mais si je survie où irais-je? Et depuis combien de temps suis-je ici? J'avais beau vouloir mourir, une petite partie de moi veut le contraire désormais. Serait-il vraiment possible que j'arrête de souffrir? Pourrais-je retrouver mon ancienne vie? Etre la même... Après tout je ne saurais jamais la même, toute cette magie qui a été transférée en moi, comment vais-je faire? Et surtout comment ai-je fais pour que mon corps supporte tout ça? Tant de questions me traversaient l'esprit tel que j'avais oublié la présence du maître. Celui-ci me pris par le menton et rapprochas son visage.**

**\- Maître: Si tu survie, on pourra commencez la 2ème partie.**

**Quoi!? C'est quoi cette histoire! Alors le cauchemar ne se terminera pas encore?**

**\- Maître: Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait incorporer cette quantité inimaginable de magie et puis te laisser partir. Si la première partie réussis, on se servira de toi pour contrôler les autres mondes, personne ne seras en mesure de te battre.**

**\- Erza: Et qui vous dit que je le ferais?**

**\- Maître: On saura faire en sorte que tu fasses ce qu'on veut. A ce stade, ça ne seras pas si difficile.**

**J'aurais voulu le contredire mais je savais qu'il avait raison... Il avait déjà réussis à me faire perdre espoir, faire en sorte que je veuille mourir. Tout d'un coup, une chose m'interpela. Il avait dit contrôler les autres mondes, alors Earth Land était surement sur sa liste, je servirais à détruire le monde dans lequel se trouve mes amis. Je préfère mourir que de les attaqués.**

**\- Maître: Alors à demain Wizard 2.4.**

**Et il partit. J'attendis de ne plus entendre ses pas pour me laisser tomber sur le sol. Contre mes grés, des larmes coulèrent de mes yeux. Je n'avais aucun moyen de me sortir de cette situation. Soit je mourrais, soit je tuerais des innocents. Peu de temps après, je tombais dans l'inconscience à cause du manque d'énergie.**

\- Erza: A cemoment-là, tout espoir avais disparut, pour moi il fallait que je meurs ou sinon je servirais à détruire des innocents... Ou même vous...

Tout le monde la regardais avec tristesse mais étaient aussi étonné qu'elle ne laisse paraitre aucune émotion, n'importe qui aurais eu un minimum de réaction si il avait vécu une chose aussi horrible mais pas elle. Ou peut-être que se fait expliquais tout. Ces yeux était vide, ceci était sa réaction, aussi bizard que sa pouvait paraitre.

\- Lucy: Comment à tu fais alors pour t'enfuir?

Elle lui jeta un léger regard avants de le remettre sur ces mains.

\- Erza: Je l'ai fait sans le vouloir, enfin pas exactement... Le lendemain comme il me l'avait dit et comme tous les jours depuis 5 ans j'étais de nouveau dans cette salle.

**\- Maître: Bon avant tout, je dois te dire quelques petits trucs. De un, comme je te l'ai dit, il y a de grande chances que tu ne survives pas aux décharges de magie et de deux, les magies qu'on va t'incorporé aujourd'hui sont en un seul exemplaire, personne d'autre n'a eu l'occasion d'aller aussi loin que toi donc je te félicite. Et ces magies sont uniques du faite que ce sont des magies de chasseurs de dragons de feu, de l'air et des ténèbres.**

\- Natsu: Quoi! Comment?!

\- Grey: Comment a-t-il fait pour avoir des magies de chasseurs de dragons?!

\- Erza: Sa fait des siècles qu'ils récoltent les magies des mages en les tuant et aspirant la magie. L'autre jour, tu avais raison Natsu, c'était vraiment un hurlement du dragon de feu que j'ai utilisé.

\- Natsu: J'en étais sûr!

Il s'approcha d'elle et se mit à la renifler.

\- Natsu: Il me semblait bien que ton odeur depuis ton retour me rappelait quelque chose.

Il fit mine de réfléchir puis:

\- Natsu: Hé ça veut dire que tu peux aussi manger du feu?!

\- Erza: Je n'ai jamais essayé.

\- Makarov: Et en t'incorporant ces magies tu as donc gagnéla même faculté qu'eux?

\- Grey: Comme l'odorat d'un chien?

\- Erza: Entre autre.

On peut voir un léger sourire apparaitre sur son visage ce qui fit plaisir aux membres de la guilde.

\- Makarov: Que s'est-il passé après?

\- Erza: Ils ont commencé les décharges, au début on peut dire que j'avais déjà eu pire mais sa augmentas très vite. En peu de temps j'avais compris pourquoi il disait que je n'y survivrais peut être pas.

**Je n'en peux plus, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Depuis combien de temps ça dure? En tout cas, ça me parait une éternité... A chaque secondes qui s'écoule, j'espère que mon corps va lâcher. Je ne veux plus souffrir, je veux que sa cesse. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive? J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a plus d'air, je n'arrive plus à respirer. Puis la décharge se termina.**

**-Maître: Et d'une magie, celle du vent plus que deux qui elles seront injecté en même temps et beaucoup plus puissante donc, ce n'est pas encore terminer.**

**Et sa recommande de plus belle. Au début se fut la même douleur que pour la magie du vent mais elle n'augmenta pas petit à petit mais doublas à chaque fois. Au bout de plusieurs minutes je sentais mon corps me bruler mais cette chaleur était bizard. C'était comme si elle me faisait mal tout et faisait le contraire. C'est à ce moment-là que sans comprendre pourquoi je savais que j'allais me sortir de la vivante. Quand la décharge devint encore plus puissante je ne voulais plus subir ça. Sa devait arrêter! A ce moment-là je sentis une puissance inimaginable apparaitre en moi puis les trous noirs.**


	14. Premières réactions

**14\. Première réactions**

\- Erza: Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans la maison d'un habitant du village qui se trouvait juste à côté de la guilde noir. Quand je lui demandai comment j'avais fait pour atterrir la, il m'a répondu que du village les villageois avaient entendus une explosions en direction de la guilde noir et avaient été voir ce qui s'était passé, en allant voir ils ont découvert la guilde complètement détruite. Tous les membres de la guilde noire étaient morts à l'exception du maître que personne n'avait retrouvé. Ils m'ont trouvé au milieu des gravas à moitié morte bien que je fus la seule survivante. Personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé, j'ai eu un doute mais n'en fit pas pars un villageois. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai découvert qu'il m'avait gardé pendant près de 6 ans. Au début je voulais ignorer toute cette magie qui se trouvait désormais en moi mais j'ai dut me résoudre à essayer de la contrôler ou sinon je détruirais tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi. Donc je passais le reste du temps à m'entrainer pour contrôler tout cette magie avants de revenir ici.

\- Mira: Tu veux dire que... Tu à détruite cette guilde?

\- Erza: A l' origine je suis partie dans ce monde pour sa donc...

\- Grey: Tu les a tous déglinguer! Bien fait pour eux!

\- Guildartz: Et... Arrives-tu à contrôler ta magie?

\- Erza: Que très peu. Je n'ai eu à peine 1 an pour essayer de la contrôler avants de revenir ici.

\- Cana: En attendent ta qu'à boire un coup, ça te feras du bien!

\- Erza: Non merci. Si je commence, je ne m'arrêterais plus.

\- Cana: Tu me dois une revanche!

\- Erza: Une autre fois, je vais plutôt rentrer chez moi...

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la guilde sans se retourner et sous le regard triste de ces camarades. Sur le chemin, elle sentait les larmes lui montées aux yeux, elle avait réussis à se retenir devant ces amis mais là, elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait plus se retenir mais elle ne voulait pas se mettre à pleurer devant tout le monde alors elle se mit à courir vers Fairy Hills.

Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, elle s'effondra en larmes sur le sol. Toute cette peine qu'elle avait gardée en elle, elle l'expulsait enfin, cette souffrance, cette solitude qu'elle avait ressenti tout revenait d'un coup. La jeune femme restât ainsi à pleurer pendant un peu plus d'une heure. Quand elle réussit à se calmer, elle sortit de sa poche une sorte de montre ancienne. On pouvait voir son nom gravé dessus et quand elle l'ouvrit on pu voir que s'était en fait une boite à musique et un son doux et reposant en sortit (lilium de Elfen Lied pour ceux qui veulent) et elle se mit à l'écouter jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Elle déposa la boite à musique sur sa table de nuit puis décida d'aller prendre l'air.

En sortant, le froid lui mordit la peau mais lui fit du bien en même temps. Les rues étaient calmes, presque personne n'était dehors, sauf certain couple qui se baladait. En voyant ces couples, Erza eu un pincement au cœur. Une fois sur la plage, elle s'allongea dans le sable, fermas les yeux et profitas du silence de la nuit. Elle restât ainsi pendant plusieurs heures puis décidas de retournée chez elle et s'endormir les larmes yeux.

Le lendemain matin, elle était assise sur son lit à se demander si elle devait aller à la guilde ou pas. Elle avait vu leur regard triste hier et détestai voir ça. Pourtant elle devrait y être confronté à sa et aux questions un jour ou l'autre. Elle s'habilla d'un short noir avec de hautes chaussettes mauve et d'un pull de la même couleur que ces chaussettes et des boitillions noir. Elle attacha ces long cheveux bouclé écarlate et haute queue de cheval et décidas se diriger vers la guilde.

Quand elle arriva à la guilde, pour ne pas changer, s'était la baston...A travers tout se chahut, Mira lui fit signe de la rejoindre au bar.

\- Mira: Hey! Ça va?

\- Erza; Bien et toi?

\- Mira: Un peu mal la tête de tout se raffut mais bon...

Tout d'un coup, la baston s'arrêtas, le maître était sur le bar (demander pas comment ^^) et avait un air sérieux.

\- Makarov: J'ai une chose à vous dire.

Tout le monde le regardait avec un air sérieux eux aussi.

\- Makarov: Je...

Toute la guilde s'attendait à cequ'ils disent une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Makarov: je vous invite tous à la plage!

Tous les mages tombèrent à la renverse.

\- Toute la guilde: VOUS NE POUVIEZ PAS LE DIRE SOUS UN AUTRE TONT!

\- Makarov: Désoler...

\- Mira: Et où allons-nous?

\- Makarov: Dans le village juste à côté donc nous allons prendre le train. Je vous donne une heure pour aller vous préparer et on se retrouve à la gare.

\- Natsu: Le train... Gloups!

Erza qui était juste à côté de lui mit sa main sur son épaule et rigolas. Celle-ci sursautas quand Mira et Lisanna prirent chacun de ces bras.

\- Mira/ Lisanna: On va t'aider à faire tes affaires!

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'elle était déjà dehors tirée par les deux sœur Strauss.


	15. Journée à la plage

**15\. Journée à la plage**

Mira, Lisanna et Erza étaient à Fairy Hills dans la chambre de la mage écarlate. Les deux sœur Strauss étaient entrains de vider son armoire pour lui trouver un maillot. Quand elles trouvèrent leur bonheur, un bikini, Erza refusas.

\- Lisanna: Pourquoi tu ne mettrais pas se bikini?

\- Mira: C'est vrai il te va si bien!

\- Erza; Je n'ai pas envie que l'on voit ma cicatrice...

Mirajane pris le bikini des mains de Lisanna et le mit dans le sac.

\- Mira: On s'en fout! Tu restes toujours aussi belle.

\- Lisanna: Ouais Erza-san tu es trop belle dans se bikini!

Erza ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant dans cette état, sa lui avait vraiment manqué de les voir.

\- Mira: Bon on a finis! Vient Lisanna on va préparer nos affaires. On se voit à la gare Erza!

\- Erza: D'accord.

Elle attendit un peu puis se préparas pour partir, maisavants elle mit sa petit boite à musique dans son sac et se dirigeas vers la gare. Une fois à la gare, pratiquement tout le monde était là, ils n'attendaient plus qu'elle.

\- Makarov: A te voilà Erza! On peut y aller!

\- Natsu: NON!

\- Grey: Ferme la!

\- Natsu: ne Me dit pas quoi faire!

Erza s'approchât des deux jeunes hommes les séparas et endormis Natsu. Celui-ci à terre sous les rires de Grey.

\- Erza: Tu veux le même?

\- Grey: Non ça va.

\- Happy: On y va!

\- Toute la guilde: YEAAA!

Ils entrèrent tous dans le train, sans oublier Natsu (quand même XD). Le trajet se passas assez vite et presque rien ne fut cassé, mais le contrôleur lui fut blesser... (Faut pas espérer) Makarov promis qu'il allait payer les soins et aussi qu'il allait punir les responsables. Une fois arrivés, tout le monde descendis du train.

\- Grey: On peut y aller?

\- Makarov: Oui mais ne faites pas trop de bêtises s'il vous plait.

Les membres de la guilde allèrent se changer puis se rejoignit sur la plage. Une partit des garçons étaient déjà dans l'eau d'autre (deviner...) regardaient les filles bronzer. Et quand aux filles, elles s'installèrent pour bronzer.

\- Mira: Je t'assure que sa fait rien.

\- Lucy: Ben oui Erza, ces pas grave si on voit ta cicatrice, je te jure que les mecs ne feront pas attention à sa...

\- Erza: D'accords...

Elle lâcha son essuies qui tombas sur le sable et laissas dévoiler sa cicatrice. A par sa, on pouvait aussi voir que son corps avait aussi changé preuve de plus qu'elle avait vieillis.

\- Natsu: Hey les filles! Vous venez faire une bataille d'eau avec moi contre Grey et Jubia?!

\- Lucy: Non je bronze.

\- Mira: Moi aussi désoler.

\- Erza: Moi je veux bien. Sa seras marrant.

Elle se dirigea vers lui pour jouer dans l'eau. Ils n'eurent pas difficile à battre le mage de glace et la mage d'eau. Erza ne s'était plus autans amusé depuis longtemps. Sa lui faisait du bien.

\- Grey: Hé flammèche ambulante, on va voir si tes aussi fort contre Erza.

Ils se regardèrenttous les deux.

\- Natsu: Tu veux que je ma batte contre Erza?

\- Grey: Arriverais tu à la battre?

\- Natsu: Bien sûr!

\- Erza: Je veux bien voir ça!

Toute la guilde se mit à les regarder.

\- Grey: Le premier qui met l'autre dans l'eau.

\- Erza/Natsu: OK!

Ils commencèrent à se battre. Le "combat" mit un peu beaucoup de temps (sa se dit?) et se finis par les deux mages qui tombèrent en même temps dans l'eau en fous rire. A ce moment, la jeune mage écarlate avait oubliétous ces soucis à cemoment-là. Elle auraitaimé que sa reste ainsi pour toujours mais tours reviendrais à la réalité un jour.


End file.
